When the moon shines
by AkiraNagashima
Summary: Toushiro is infected with a mysterious Virus. He needs to go to Karakura to get rid of.. Well, xD I dont know if I make it Yaoi or not...hm I will see when I continue ;
1. Chapter 1

**When the moon shines...**

Chapter1.

Hitsugaya was sitting in his office, busy with his paperwork. Matsumoto was out with Kira and the others so he was alone. He lean back in his Chair and close his eyes.

Since a few days Toushiro felt very tired and he instantly had a headache.

This Day was no exception.

But the paperwork must be done so he cant take a rest. When he look back at the paper, Toushiros vision suddenly blurred. He rubbed his eyes but that didn't make it better

"I´m not ill." He said to himself " I can´t be. I have to finish a lot of paperwork.."

But when he tried to write something, his hand was shaking so much, that he cant even write one word.

Slowly he left his head on the desk.

"Just one minute.." he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After an hour he wake up. His headache wasn't gone and he was still tired. `How long was I asleep?` he think. Toushiro looked at the clock and get a shock

"One hour?! I´m not done with the paperwork! and the Captain meeting has already started!"

he said and jumped from his chair. Immedialty he fell on the floor and everything went black..

* * *

After the Meeting Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana went to the 10th Division Office.

"He has never missed a meeting" Kyoraku said "I hope everything´s alright" Ukitake add

They arrived the Office and knock at the door

"Hitsugaya-taicho?Are you in there? " Unohana asked.

No response

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" she repeated.

Once again just silece.

"We come in" With that Unohana opened the door and find the unconciousness Hitsugaya on the floor next to his desk.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Ukitake shouted an ran to the boy.

Kyoraku and Unohana followed him

Ukitake knelt beside Toushiro and shake him "Hey whats wrong with you?!"

Unohana laid her hand on Toushiros forehead to check his temperature.

"He has a good fever. We have to take him to the 4th Division" she ordered.

Kyorauku raised the young Captain on his back and Shunpoed with the other two to the baracks of the 4th Division.

* * *

Slowly Toushiro came back to conciousness. He wasn't fully awake when he heard some familiar voices talkinkg about something.

"His fever will not drop. He have a temerature about 42°. It´s way too high. Normal humans would have die at this time" Unohanas voice came through the door

"But how he have become that ill?" Koraku asked

"I will try to explain it. We found out, that Hitsugay-taicho is infected with a mysterious virus. It react with spirituel energy. When too much Reiatsu surrounded him, he end up like this. Here in Soul Society he is enclosed with spirituell energy so he collapsed...

but, if there is nothing of that anymore , the effect is the same.."

At the first moment Ukitake and Kyoraku didn't know what to say.

"…And..how does the virus can be eliminated?" Uktikae asked

"Well, I´m not sure. Kurotsuchi-taicho will investigate the virus.

I have sent a message with the data to Urahara-san too"

Toushiro didn't understand most of the words they were talking. His headache was even worse know. He rest his hand on his forehead and closed the eyes to make the room stop spinning around.

This movement didnt go unnoticed past Hanatarou, who was checking the doctor equipment in Hitsugayas room.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-taicho! You´re awake!!

Unohana-taicho! Hitsugaya -taicho is awake!" he shouted, which make Toushiros headache not better.

He gave an agonized loud when Hanatarous voice was .pounding against his temple.

"Ah! I´m sorry Hitsugaya-taicho it didn't meant to be that loud!" Hanatarou said, again very loud

"Thanks Hanatarou-kun. You can leave now" came the voice from Unohana

"Hai!" Hana said and left the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun. How do you feel?" Ukitake asked and step beside the bed, where Toushiro were lying in.

Toushiro tried not to seem like a little, weak child, so he just say:

"I´m fine. Nothing to worry about" but his voice was weak and low

To confirm this, he tried to stand up but he couldn´t even sit up and

fell back into the pillow.

Unohana wasn´t surprised that he was that weak

"You have to stay in bed until I give you the permission to stand up, Hitsugaya-taicho. We try to find out how to eliminate the virus that you have caught."

"Until then you have to rest" she ordered.

Hitsugaya didn't contradic. Anyway he didn't have the power to do so. He was deadly tired.

"Get well soon Hitsugaya-kun" Kyoraku and Ukitake said and left the room followed by Unohana

"Make sure that no one besides me enter the room" she told a boy who was sitting in front of Hitsugayas room.

The boy nodded "Understood"

That was the last thing Toushiro heard before he fell asleep again..

To be continued..

Authors Note: Yeah the first Chapter of my first FanFiction is done!! :D

Please tell me what you think and be honest.

I tell you because Its pointless to continue when nobody of you like it….

If you have something to criticize I will try to make it better next time.

But I hope you like my Story because I like it.. and want to continue ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews :] I´m glad you like my story ..hmm I really hope that I won´t disappoint you..=/ ....

FullmetalKeyblade-13:

first: Thanks =)

second: Oh, You´re right. I didn´t notice it^^°...if my english teacher would read this, he would probably kill me xD

Well, I have tried to make it better this time. But if I haven´t: Sorry!! _

However: Here is the next Chapter!!

When the moon Shines…

Chapter 2

The next Day it was decided. Toushiro will be sent to Karakura to stay with Kurosaki Ichigo.

The level of the spirituel pressure there, is not too high and not too low, so the virus couldn´t spread as fast as it do now.

The Commander received a message from Urahara. He had developed a Gigai against the virus. But it will take a long time until it will be fully eliminated.

##

Over the night, Toushiros condition had worsened. He wasn't sleeping but he was also not really awake , when he were carried through the Senkaimon.

For Toushiro it felt, as if he were in a never ending darkness , full of fog and pain.

It was bad but tolerable.

He can hear some voices, but they seemed far away and steamed from the darkness.

But Toushiro didn´t want to concentrate on what they were saying. He wanted to sleep. Nothing more than sleep. But he can´t.

Everytime he tried, it felt like, that the pain was getting worse and wanted to break him.

So he instantly stayed in a feverish doze.

* * *

Ichigo had already arrived, when Kyoraku, with Toushiro in his arms, and Matsumoto came to the Urahara shop.

Ichigo was shocked as he saw in which condition the little Captain was.

Toushiros cheeks were red and he was sweating. It seemed that he was having a nightmare, his closed eyes were twitching and sometimes his hands trembled a little.

"Toushiro..? …What…." Ichigo couldn't find the right words.

He had never seen the taicho like that before.

Everytime they met, Toushiro was stern and cold as ice. Except of anger against his vice-captain he showed no emotions.

And now he looked so …weak and ..helpless.

"Strange to see him like that, isn´t it?" Matsumoto said. She looked at her Captain with a sad expression.

"Come on, don't look so sad Rangiku! I´m sure he get well soon!" Kyoraku said with a encouragingly smile. Matsumoto smiled back "I hope you´re right.."

Kyoraku turned to Ichigo "The same for you. The Gigai from Urahara will help him."

Ichigo still looked at the white haired Captain. He really was speechless.

"..."

Then Urahara came, with the Gigai in his hand, to them.

"Here is it. I dont know how long it will take, until the virus is fully eliminated..It can be a few weeks but it also can be a few month. We have to hope the best.."

Silence filled the room

"….."

"Well..Um,.. can Hitsugaya-kun rest anywhere? I have something to say to Ichigo-kun"

Kyoraku finnally said to break the silence

"Hai!" Tessai suddenly said and carried Toushiro and the Gigai in another room

"What do you want to tell me Kyoraku-san?" Ichigo asked, still looking at the door where Tessai have left.

"I think I directly come to the point: have to stay in the Gigai. When he leave it for just one minute the virus will spread out again. Because of that, we have left behind his Zanpakuto in Soul Society. So-"

Kyoraku couldn't finish the sentence, because he was interruped by Ichigo

"You have taken away his Zanpakuto from him?! Surely it would be better for him when he can talk with Hyourinmaru! You cant leave him alone in this condition! Even if I will be next to him he wont have the help from inside. You know how important zanpakutos are for Shinigamis! You can´t do that!"

For some reason, Ichigo was really angry. He know how many times Zangetsu had helped him when he really had needed him!

"I know. I´ve said the same to Yama-jii but he think, that Hitsugaya-kun wouldn´t try to fight against a hollow without his sword, when he´s better again.."

"That is no reason to do that! If you tell Toushiro, that he have to stay in his Gigai, then he would do so! I´m sure that- "

"Orders are Orders and I can´t change them"

With that Ichigo was quiet

That was no good reason for Ichigo. He never cared about orders. But he understand that the Captains have to..

"We have to go now" Kyoraku said

"Please take good care of my Taicho" Matsumoto said and turned to leave

"I will" Ichigo answered

#################

Toushiro opened his eyes. It was dark and he was lying in a warm and comfortable bed.

At the first moment he didn't care about, that he didn't know where he was. He just enjoyed, that he could rest a little, without being in the foggy darkness.

But then he noticed, that he REALLY didn't know where he was. Quickly he sat up, just to falls back into the bad.

The room was spinning around and his headache returned

He moaned and remained lying.

After the room wasn't spinning anymore, he slowly sat up again and looked around.

He know this room somewhere..

The door opened and light came in. Toushiro could see Ichigo coming in the room.

"Ah, you finally awake, Toushiro. You have slept for 2 Days. You are lucky, that my family is on vacation"

Ichigo sat down on his chair.

"How do you feel?"

"Better" Toushiro just said and leaned against the wall

"Sure? You doesn't look so"

"Yes I´m sure, Kurosaki" he said, while closing his eyes

Ichigo looked sceptic at Toushiro but then change the topic

"You must be hungry. I have made a soup for you. Here"

Ichigo handed Toushiro the soup, that he have brought in.

"I´m not hungry, thanks"

"You haven´t eaten something for over 2 days, you must be hungry"

"No I´m not. Now leave me alone please"

"When I come back later, you have eaten the soup" Ichigo ordered and went to the door.

"Just like a child" he mumbled as he closed the door

Toushiro ignored the last part. He knew it wouldn´t be good for him, when he was upset now.

For some reason, he was exhausted from this conversation.

He lay down and placed his hand on his forehead

`Why does this just happen to me..?´

###################

Meanwhile in Las Noches

"Aizen-sama." Gins grin was as nasty as ever "I have found out something very interesting about Hitsugaya Toushiro. This might be a good chance to harm the Soul Society"

"Well, then let me hear"

**:::Authors Note:::**

Yes you have read right: Aizen is in the Story ;)

I think this would be more interesting

Please Review!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed :D**_

_**Here is the next Chapter!! **_

**When the moon shines..**

**Chapter 3**

#################

The next morning, Ichigo opened the door to his room. Toushiro was still sleeping.

Ichigo thought that he looks better this day.

Slowly, careful not to make a noise, he went to his desk. The soup wasn´t even half eaten.

Ichigo took the cold soup and looked at the sleeping boy.

`He must be hungry….he has eaten almost nothing´

As Ichigo looked at the young Captain, he had to smile

`somehow cute´

A few minutes, he just watched Toushirou sleeping .

`Hm..If his temperature has gone down..?´

As he thought that,he reached for the boys forehead

When Ichigos hand touched the boys skin, Toushiro turned around, away from Ichigo

Quickly, he pulled back his hand

`Still high fever..´ He sighed.

That was when Toushiro woke up.

Toushiros hand move to his head, as if he had a headache.

He wanted to get up,but Ichigo pushed him back softly.

"You have to remain lying"

"Kurosaki..?"

At the first moment Toushiro had thought that he was in the Soul Society. Then he reminded that he wasn't.

"Yes. Want to eat something?"

Toushiro was still half asleep, so he didn't answer directly

"Uhm..No..thanks"

This time his stomach growled loudly

But Toushiro didn't even realize it. His headache and fever made him hard to concentrate on something.

And to stay awake was even harder

"I´ll make you breakfast" Ichigo said and went out of the room.

Toushiro moaned when he tried to sit up. After one minute he had finally managed it.

But for a few seconds, he just saw black. The boy rubbed his eyes and were mostly awake.

Then Ichigo came in, with a tray in his hand.

"Here. Eat as much as you like. Here´s tea too"

"Thanks.."

Ichigo put down the tray on the bed and sat down on his chair.

Toushiro took the tea, but he would have dropped it, if Ichigo hadn´t taken the cup before it fell

"Sorry..I-"

"It seems as if there´s no other way.." Ichigo said and led the cup to the boys mouth

"What are you..?"

"Drink. I don't want to stay here the whole day" Ichigo said a little embarrassed

Normally Toushiro would be upset, when he was treated like a child, but now he didn´t care.

His throat was so dry that he had to drink something.

So he drank, with Ichigos help, more than a half of the cup

After that, he reached for a piece of bread, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Beore you drop this too:"

Ichigo took the bread

"Here" he held the piece in front of the boys mouth

And Toushiro didn't complain.

Since Ichigo had left the room to make breakfast, he was suddenly very hungry.

So he opened his mouth and let Ichigo feed him.

Luckily Ichigo couldn't see the small blush on the boy´s cheeks because of his fever.

After they had finished, Ichigo went out, to let the Captain sleep.

* * *

The following week went normal. Toushiro had slept a lot and Ichigo had done everything that he gets better.

Now Toushiros fever mostly had gone and he was no longer the whole time in bed.

"Hey Toushiro! Let´s go to the park, some fresh air will be good for you"

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho to you"

"Ah, I see that you are really feeling better" Ichigo said and laughed

"Then let´s go Toushiro"

"You won´t learn it, right?"

Ichigo just smiled and pulled the boy behind him, out of the house.

"I can walk by myself" Toushiro said as Ichigo haven´t released his grip.

"Oh, Sorry" Ichigo said

The two walked quietly, side by side, to the park.

When they arrived, nearly nobody was there.

"I wonder why nobody is here. Its Sunday and the weather is great"

Ichigo looked in the cloudless, blue sky

"If you ask me, its too hot"

"Hm…I´ll buy us something to drink. Wait here for me" With that he turned around and went away.

Toushiro sighed. He didn't feel well in the heat.

He looked around to find a place in the shadows.

Suddenly he felt some strong Reiatsus above him.

´Arrancar!?` he thought in shock and quickly looked up.

There were three of them. One of them had blue hair, the one in the middle had a pale skin and green eyes. The last was big and fat.

All of them were looking down to Toushiro

"Hey Ulquiorra. Is that the one, we´re looking for?" The fat Arrancar asked

"Yes" was the only reply

"That little brat?! I cant believe that three of us had to come! I would have dealt with him all alone!" The blue haired Arrancar shouted.

"You know why we three have to come"

"Yes I know, but he is just a kid!"

"Obey the orders or I´ll kill you" Ulquiorra replied coolly

"Tgh" Grimmjow jumped down and landed a few yards in front of Toushiro

"6. Espada. Grimmjow Jaggerjack" he said and let out his Reiatsu.

Ulquiorra and Yammy did the same.

"10th Division Ca-" Toushiro started, but he suddenly began to cough.

He fell on his knees and with every cough it felt like, as if his blood was trying to break through his head.

"Ha! Like Aizen-sama said. The spiritual pressure is your weakness!"

Grimmjow ran towards the helpless boy.

He raised his sword and was about to hit Toushiro with it.

Toushiro couldn't dodge. His legs were even too weak to stand up.

Then he began to cough again and pressed his eyes together.

Was this the end?

Suddenly he heard two swords clashing against each other.

Toushiro managed to stop coughing for a moment and looked up.

Ichigo was standing in front of him. His sword had stopped the one from Grimmjow and the Espada jumped back

"Are you alright?!" Ichigo turned to Toushiro.

Yammy and Ulquiorra appeared a few steps behind Grimmjow. They let out more Reiatsu, causing the boy coughing again. Toushiro couldn't say anything and he felt the fever coming back..

"What have you done to him?!" Ichigo shouted to the Arrancar.

"We haven´t done anything to him. We had just let out our Reiatsu" Yammy said with a big grin on his face.

"Aizen-sama had informed us about the virus" Grimmjow added

"How did that bastard know about it?!"

"That doesn't matter." Ulquiorra stepped forward "Go away and leave us Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"Never!"

Ichigo raised his arm to use his Bankai

"Sure you want use your Bankai?"

"Why should I not want to use it?!"

"Your Reiatsu level would rise immensely. That wouldn't be good for the boy behind you"

Ichigo looked at Toushiro, who had problems to stay even on his knees.

`Damn it! He is right!`

"So, what will you do, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

* * *

_**Well thats the end from the Chapter.^^ **_**please ****review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry that I haven´t updated for so long, but first I got sick and then my computer hadn´t worked for a while -.-**_

_**However here is my next Chapter**_

**When the moon shines...**

**Chapter 4**

#

"So what will you do, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked angry at the Espadas. The last thing he would do, was to go away.

So he stood in front of Toushiro and was ready to fight.

"Haha he wants to fight! You know that you can not win"

Grimmjow said.

"I don't care about that! I´ll protect Toushiro what ever it costs!"

"What ever it costs? How about your life?"

The blue haired Espada had a big grin on his face.

"Try it" Ichigo replied and they both ran at each other, raising their swords.

Steel clashed against steel.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow back a little and raised his Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!!" he shouted and a big, blue Reiatsu wave flew up to Grimmjow.

But the Arrancar only have to raise his arm to stop it.

"Is that all??" He said and laughed

"Damn!"

"Kurosaki. Use ..your..Bankai" Toushiro said, while coughing a bit.

"No, then you will-"

"Don't care about me! Just use it now..or else-"

That was when Yammy appeared behind Toushiro.

"Shut up" He said and kicked him away

"Ugh.!"

Toushiro landed a few yards away in the grass.

"Toushiro!!" Ichigo shouted and wanted to run towards him, but Grimmjow appeared in front of him and struck with his sword after Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped back

"Get out of my way!"

"And what will you do if I don't ?"

"You Bastard" Ichigo growled and jumped in the air to attack Grimmjow from above.

The Arrancar blocked easily.

Yammy went over to Toushiro and raised him in the air, holding his collar.

He wanted to hit the boy, but Ulquiorra hold him back.

"Yammy" He said in his usual cold tone, "Aizen-sama wouldn't be pleased, if you hit this boy to death"

"But it isn´t necessary to bring him alive"

"Aizen-sama hadn´t said that we have to kill him, so we don't do it"

"Tch! He just want to investigate the virus!"

Ulquiorra just glared at him and Yammy didn't complain more. He let go of Toushiro and he fell on the grass again.

Then Yammy turned to Grimmjow

"Grimmjow! How long have you planned to fight with this Shinigami? Come on and take the kid with you" He shouted.

"I don't have to obey your orders!" Grimmjow shouted back while blocking Ichigos attacks easily.

"But mine. We´re leaving now" Ulquiorra ordered them coolly and opened a Garganta.

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and hit him powerful with his sword.

Ichigo flew away and crashed in some trees.

Grimmjow walked up to the others

"Wait!- Ugh..!" Ichigo had tried to stand up but he failed.

He saw as Grimmjow grab Toushiro and carried him to the Garganta. He saw how Toushiro managed to open his eyes and looked at him.

And he saw the look in his eyes..a sad and apologizing look.

"Toushiro!!!!!"

Suddenly somebody appeared behind Grimmjow and attacked him.

As Grimmjow dodged he dropped Toushiro and the boy was caught from the Attacker and they disappeared with Shunpo.

At that moment a crimson-colored energy blast was fired at the three Espada.

Grimmjow and Ulquirra were fast enough dodge, but Yammy was hit by the attack, and was blown away.

A person stood a few yards away and went over to them.

Then Ichigo realized that it was Urahara

"..?" he looked to the side as someone appeared next to him "Yoruichi-san..?"

Yoruichi sat Hitsugaya in the grass

"Sorry that we are late"

Urahara came to them. He and Yoruichi were looking at the Espadas.

"Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi" Ulquiorra said

"Ah, It seems that we´re well-known" Urahara spoke in his usual tone.

Yammy stand up with a very angry look on his face.

"You bastard!! I´ll kill you!!"

"Oh, so hard words..I´m really shocked"

Urahara replied, smirking.

"Kisuke, be a little more serious" Yoruichi said.

"Yes, yes, I´m really sorry" He said and raised Benihime.

"Let me fight with that bastard, I-" Yammy was cut off by Ulquiorra

"You´re too weak to fight him. We go back to Las Noches to inform Aizen-sama"

With that he turned around to go to the garganta. Grimmjow and Yammy did the same.

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo.

"We´re coming back"

Then the Garganta closed and silence appeared.

"..Yoruichi-san, bring Kurosaki-san to Inoue-san. She will heal his injuries. I take Hitsugaya-kun"

"Okay"

With that Urahara take Toushiro and Yoruichi Ichigo and they shunpoed away.

* * *

After Orihime had healed Ichigo, he went to the Urahara shop to look after Toushiro.

Kisuke told him that he had brought him to Ichigos house.

So Ichigo ran to his house. When he arrived he walked upstairs and slowly opened the door to his room.

Toushiro lay there, his eyes were closed. Ichigo sat down on his chair and looked at the boy for a few minutes.

`If I were stronger, then ..then Toushiro wouldn't …`

He stopped his thoughts as he noticed that the young boy was awake.

"Oh..Sorry Toushiro, I didn't want to wake you up…uhm ..I´ll leave you alone.."

Ichigo stand up to leave. He just reached the door when Toushiro mumbled something.

"I´m sorry, Ichigo"

Ichigo was a little bit confused. It was the first time that Toushiro had called him Ichigo.

But before he could say anything Toushiro continued.

"I´m sorry that I was weak. Because of me you got bad injuries and...."

"It´s not your fault. I´m the one who was weak. I hadn´t even managed to protect you..If Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san hadn´t come, you would have been taken to Hueco Mundo.."

The two boys were silent, and didn't even look at each other.

"….I think you should sleep a bit…" Ichigo finally said and left the room.

Just before he closed the door, he heard Toushiro:

"Arigatou"

* * *

_**So the end of that Chapter. I´m not good in fighting scenes but I hope it is not that bad..  
**_

**_Please Review :)_**

_** Ah, I hope that I can update earlier next time ****(If my computer allows it -.-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for your Reviews :) **_

_**Hope you like this Chapter**_

_**#######  
**_

**When the moon shines**

**Chapter 5**

It was dark outside as Ichigo went in his room to look after Toushiro.

The boy was already asleep.

Quietly, Ichigo lay down on the Futon next to the bed.

A few minutes later, he was asleep too.

…….

Later in the night, the full-moon came out behind a cloud and shone on the bed.

Suddenly Toushiros heart came out of the beat.

He woke up immediately and grab with his hand in his T-shirt.

Toushiro gave a small cry of pain and began to cough blood.

"Urgh"

His heart was beating so hard against his chest that the boy writhed himself.

Slowly Ichigo woke up. He turned around to look for the reason that made him awake.

"Toushiro..?" he said sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

Only now Ichigo realized that Toushiro was in pain.

He jumped up and looked at the boy..

"Hey, Toushiro! Whats wrong?! Toushiro!?!"

Ichigo nearly shouted as the boys cries became louder.

Toushiro writhed more and more in the bed.

Ichigo didn't dare to touch him

"Toushiro!! Hey, speak with me, whats wrong??! Toushiro!!!"

His voice was filled with panic. Ichigo didn't know what to do.

He could just stand here and scream.

A cloud covert the moon and Toushiros cries stopped.

He breathed hard as he rolled on his back.

"A-Are you okay..?"

Ichigo sat down on the bed and the moonlight lit the room again.

Toushiro couldn't answer, because he began to scream in pain again. For him it felt as if all his bones were burning and his muscles were tearing.

"Toushiro!!"

`I have to do something! But what?? ´

Ichigo looked around hastily. He hoped to find something that would help.

But of course there was nothing.

Toushiros cries became louder and his eyes were filled with tears.

Then Ichigo realized something.. Everytime a cloud obscured the moon, Toushiros cries ceased for a moment.

Ichigo took Toushiro, who was now coughing again, on his arms and ran out of the room.

It seemed as if all strength left the boy. His body lay limp in Ichigos arms.

"It´s over"

The orange haired teen sighed in relief and went downstairs.

Ichigo sat with Toushiro down on the couch and put the boys head on his legs.

"That must have been horrible.."

He said and stroked through Toushiros hair.

After a while Ichigo fell asleep.

……..

It was 8o´clock in the morning and Ichigo woke up.

He was a little bit confused that he wasn´t in his room, but then he remembered what happened.

He looked down on Toushiro, who was still sleeping with his head on Ichigos legs.

Carefully, Ichigo lifted the boys head and put a pillow below.

`I should tell Urahara-san what happened. I think I can leave Toushiro alone for an hour..`

With that thought he stood up and went to his room to change his clothes.

After that, he left the house and walked to the Urahara-shop.

It took him about 15 minutes to arrive the shop.

"Urahara-san? It´s me, are you here?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Aah Kurosaki-san. What a surprise to see you so early in the morning. How is Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"That's the reason I´m here"

#~#~#

Toushiro slowly woke up. He yawned and looked around.

"Why am I on the couch?" he asked himself.

He tried to stand up, but his vision went black for a moment and he had to sit down again.

Toushiro waited a minute and stood up again, but this time slower.

"Kurosaki?"

He went upstairs and had to support on the railing to keep himself from falling down the stairs.

The white-haired boy reached the door to Ichigos room and opened it.

"Kurosaki, are you here?"

But Ichigo wasn't there.

"Where the hell did he go?" he said and went over to the bed and sat down. The stairs had exhausted him more than he had thought

And then he remembered what happened last night.

Even the thought of it made him tremble.

Suddenly something something was fired against the wall and destroyed it.

Toushiro was thrown from the bed.

He turned around to see who destroyed the wall, but he could just see dust.

When the vision was cleared he could see two Arrancar, standing on the air.

He had met them the last time. Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"Shit" he whispered.

"Hi brat. Remember us?" Yammy asked grinning.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have tried to forget your ugly face but I failed." Toushiro answered cooly.

The grin on Yammys face disappeared "You little-"

"Don't waste time, Yammy." Ulquiorra said.

"Tch.." Yammy jumped in the room and walked towards Toushiro

"Come on, little brat"

He reached for the boy, but Toushiro jumped away and landed next to Ichigos desk.

On the desk lay the substitute Shinigami badge.

Without thinking Toushiro grabbed it, held it to his chest and turned in a shinigami.

Then his vision blurred and it the room seemed to spin around.

But he had no time to wait until it gets better.

Yammy appeared behind him and tried one more time to grab the boy.

Toushiro managed it somehow to dodge and reached instinctively for his Zanpakuto.

But it wasn´t there. He had forgotten that it had remained in the Soul Society.

Toushiro was so shocked in the first moment, that he didn´t notice Yammy, who was standing in front of him.

The Arrancar grabbed him on his collar and lifted him up.

"You´ll come with us"

Toushiro struggled against his grip but he wasn´t strong enough to get free.

"Hey! Let go of me!!"

"Why should I do that?" Yammy said grinning and jumped with Toushiro out of the room to Ulquiorra.

Without a word Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and stepped through. Yammy followed with a screaming and struggling Toushiro in his Hand and the Garganta closed.

#~#~#

Ichigo was on the way to his house.

Urahara-san just said that he will inform the Soul Society and that he tries to find an answer.

Ichigo turned in the street where his house stands and saw a crowd of people, who were standing in front of it.

"What´s going on here..?"

He asked himself and ran to his house.

He made his way through the crowd and finally reached his house.

He opened the door and ran in.

"Toushiro?!?"

Ichigo didn´t see him on the couch so he ran upstairs to his room.

"Toush-"

He stopped as he opened the door and saw the broken wall.

The orange haired teen looked around in shock.

"What the hell happened here?"

Then Ichigo saw a white haired boy next to his desk.

"Toushiro?"

He knelt down next to him.

"Toushiro are you-"

Ichigo stopped. It was just his Gigai.

"Shit. He had left his Gigai. That means that-"

Ichigos eyes widened in shock.

"That means that he had to fight against someone..fight against...the Espada..!"

#~#~#

Toushiro and the Espada entered Aizens throne room. The former Captain of the 5th Division was sitting there, smiling.

"Welcome Hitsugaya-kun. So you finally come"

"As if I came voluntarily to a damn traitor"

"Ah, we have to work on your manners" Aizen let out some of his Reiatsu and Toushiro immediately began to cough blood.

"What a nice weakpoint" Aizen said grinning.

"Bring him away, Ulquiorra. And make sure that everything is prepared."

"Hai"

_**######**_

_**Well, I have just one thing to say: Please Review! :)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**uhm..Hi everyone^^...hehe ^^° uhm yeah I haven´t updated a long time...SORRY _ But it was very difficult to describe everything in english**..**well and another thing: I haven´t even read this chapter after I write it because I wanted to update today. Please ignore mistakes . If you don´t understand anything, ask me and i´ll try to explain..^^°**

**When the moon shines…**

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo was sitting in the Urahara-shop.

His wall was being rebuilt at the moment . He had told the people that he had tried to cook something difficult and forgotten it in the microwave.

Lame excuse. But it was the only thing that came in his mind.

"So Hitsugaya-taicho is in Hueco Mundo…" Urahara said to break the silence that came up after Ichigo had finished his story.

Ichigo just nodded.

"This is bad. Aizen has the virus."

"The virus? You only think about the virus? Toushiro´s more important!"

"You don´t understand. When Aizen has the virus, he could infect every Shinigami in the Soul Society or at least the captains. He would become the leader of Soul Society and that is what he wants. "

Ichigo knew that Urahara was right.. but it seemed that he didn´t care about Toushiro.

"Urahara-san, can you open a Garganta for me? I have to go to Hueco Mundo and save Toushiro!"

"Of course I can.."

Ichigo didn´t let him finish the sentence.

"Then do it! I can´t waste more time, I don´t even want to know what Aizen can do to him while I sit here!"

"Calm down, Kurosaki san. I can open a Garganta but that will take me a few days.."

"What? A few days? I don't have so much time. I have to go now!"

"I´m sorry but Tessai is out with Jinta for a week so I must open a Garganta alone. And that is very difficult."

"I can help you!"

"I don't think so.. to be honest, you´re not good in controlling your Reiatsu so.."

"-I would only stand in your way"

"Yes"

"…"

Ichigo stand up and turned to leave

"Contact me if the Garganta is open" he just said and ran out of the shop.

###

Toushiro slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was and didn't know how long he was asleep..or unconciousness.. He didn't even know what had happend before..The only thing he knew that he was in Las Noches..

Toushiro looked around and found himself in a big room wich reminds him of Mayuris laboratory..

Toushiro wanted to sit up but he couldn't.

He was stabbed? Down to a table by his wrists and ankles.

"What..?"

"I see you´re awake little boy" A voice came from behind.

Toushiro tried see who was there but he didn´t manage to turn around.

"Who are you?" He asked and hoped that his voice were in his usual cold tone. Since he was awake he didn't feel well.

A pink haired Arrancar came into his view.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. 8th Espada. Nice to meet you boy."

"10th Division Captain, Hitsuga-"

"I know who you are" The Espada grinned "Well well,I think I should begin. It wouldn´t be clever to let Aizen-sama wait"

"Begin? With what?"

"Ah, I just need some more information about the virus so.." His grin became bigger "..I must make some tests with you"

#

Screams echoed through Las Noches. Screams full of pain. Screams from a little white haired Captain.

The screams were heard for a few hours but suddenly they fell silent.

"Is he already unconsciousness?" Szayel sighed " Weak."

"Well. I think I can begin with another test."

Szayel clapped in his hands and another Arrancar came in.

"Bring him in his room"

"Hai"

#

The pink haired Arrancar was in Aizens Throne room.

"So, what have you find out?" Aizen asked.

"I made some test to see what the weakpoint of the virus is. It´s electric- and cold-resistant.

It seems to slow the healing of wounds and even make it worse. As if it eat through the flesh.

But this effect can be stopped with hot water, nearly boiling. So I conclued, that the Virus is not heat-resistant. But to be sure I´m making a test. The fever is probably a natural defensive reaction of the body against the virus." Szayel explained

"Anything else?"

"Yes. There is something like a tumor in his heart. It´s not like he has cancer or something. It just looks like cancer. And" he paused, "it seems, that the "thing" produces the virus."

Aizen raised an eyebrow and smiled

"Interesting. So we just have to get that..thing."

The Arrancar gave a nod "But we have to wait a few days"

"Why?"

"The "thing" is firmly rooted in his heart, so we have to wait until it dissolves. Like I said before, it react on heat so he has to stay a long time in an extremely heated room."

"Ok, how long does it take?"

"hm..maybe 3 days. Not more"

"Thank you, good work. You can leave now"

"Hai" The Espada turned around and left the Throne room.

Aizen just sat on his throne and smiled

#

Hours has passed and Toushiro slowly woke up.

"Where...?" He coughd and could barely breath. The room was extremely warm and the air dry.

...No the room wasn´t warm, it was hot. REALLY hot.

The Shinigami Captain was the wielder of an ice-zanpakuto and really hates the heat. He couldn´t even stand more than 27°C in the summer.

Toushiros hand moved to his forehead. His head hurt badly.

But not only his head.

When he tried to sit up he noticed, that nearly every part of his body hurts.

It was covered with cuts and burns, most of them were not healed yet.

"What the..?" He stopped as he remembered what happened.

"Shit!"

He broke out into coughs again and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Argh..!"

His heart beat even faster than before. It came out of the tact and the pain was getting worse.

The blood pounded so hard against his temples as if it wanted to explode.

Toushiro writhed and cried in pain.

His cries stayed for a few minutes but they slowly ebbed away. It seems, as if he even hadn´t enough power to scream anymore.

And then, finally, he fell back in unconsciousness.

##

Two days have passed since Urahara began to open a first day, Ichigo spent his time to walk restlessly in the town.

But he realized that it was pointless, so he began to must fight against Aizen and that won´t be easy.

….

Now it was dark outside and the teen decided to rest a bit. He walked home and lay down in his bed.

He tried to sleep but he couldn´t

´That bastard Aizen! I will never forgive him! He will pay for that!´

Then suddenly he heard that someone knock against his window.

He sat up and draws the curtain on the side.

„Urahara-san?"

The older man stood in the air directly in front of his window.

„Good evening Kurosaki-san." He said grinning.

„I just wanted to say that the garaganta is open. You can go to hueco mundo"

„What?"

Ichigo jumped out of his bed and grabbed his shinigami badget He turned into his Shinigami form and followed Urahara to the shop.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive.

Ichigo ran in the little house an jumped downstairs to the trainings place. There was a big black hole in the air. The Garganta.

"Well, the only thing I can say to you is: be careful "

Ichigo nodded. ´Wait for me Toushiro. I will save you!´

Ichigos thought and jumped through the garganta in the world of Hollows and Arrancar.

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah..that was the chapter and I hope I can update sooner next time. Please Review ^^ ah and please review after some time again. You can annoy me with reviews if you want me to update sooner XD ...**and sorry if the chapter is weird..like I said I haven´t read it :P**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have nothing much to say just: sorry for the long wait ^^"**

**When the Moon shines chapter 7**

Ichigo didn't know how long he was running through the desert of Hueco Mundo as he saw a large building at the horizon. He ran even faster but it took him an hour to reach the huge wall of Las Noches.

'I have to be careful. I can't fight against all 10 Espadas at once. I hope I won't be seen by anyone, I don't know in which contition Toushiro is and I can't even fight an Arrancar when he's in a critical state. Besides that the virus react on Reiatsu...'

'tch I can think about it later. I have to find him!'

The substitute Shinigami turned to look for an enrty, and after a few minutes he saw something what looked like a too big door without a handle. Ichigo tried to open it but the door didn't even move a little. "what the hell? How does this fucking door open?" he said as he kicked against it, hoping it would open magically. Of course the door doesn't open.

"Okay last chance you bleedin' door.." Ichigo took a few steps back and ran with his shoulder against the wall-like door. As he somehoow expected the door still hadn't moved.

"Yooouuuu...!" he said to the door and simply shot a Getsuga Tenshou on it. The wall around the door was broken but the door itself hadn't even a scratch. The result wasn't like Ichigo wanted it but nevertheless he could go inside.

"Tch" He just said as he passed the door. But now Ichigo could see, that the door was more like a huge stone-cube. Whatever it was for..but the strawberry didn't bother about it. All he has to do was to find the little Captain.

Ichigo found himself in an huge empty hall. There were three hallways in three different directionand Ichigo ran over to the hallway at the other side of the hall. In this corridor was absolutely noting and nobody. Not a door or even a noise. All Ichigo could heard, was the echo from his own footsteps.

'It's way too quiet in here...' he thought as he stopped as he came to another crossway.

Ichigo quickly looked in both directions and closed his eyes to sense any Reiatsu. Crap that he was so bad at it..he felt absolutely nothing. So he simply turned to his left and began to run again.

After what seemed to him like half an hour he came to a corner and suddenly heard voices. He stopped and slinked towards the corner and looked round. He saw two Arrancar who were discussing something. Ichigo couldn´t hear what they were saying, just something about 'Aizen-sama' and one of the Espada..but he hadn't the time to listen to their conversation. He had to find a place to hide, because the two Arrancar came in his drection. The Shinigami hastily looked around but in this corridor was no place to hide.

'Oh shit!'

When the Arrancar just wanted to go around the corner Ichigo raised his sword, ran in front of the Arrancars and before they could do somthing he knocked them out.

"Phew.. That was a close thing.."

Without any hesitation he ran in the direction the Arrancars came from and finally after two minutes he saw some doors on each side of the corridor. Ichigos feeling said, that he was close by to find the white haired boy.

##

Toushiro didn't know how long he was in this room. Maybe one day or two, or just a few hours. But it was definetly too long.

He woke up long time ago and since that he stayed in a feverish doze. His head hurts so much and every other part of his body as well. Tough his injuries from the 'tests' the Espadas made with him slowly began to heal. But still they were bad.

The boy laid on the floor and breathed intermittend and with every breath there was a sharp pain in his vision was blurryand Sometimes he coughed blood but that made the pain in his heart even worse. He felt like he had fifty degrees fever, though that wasn´t possible..

Every now and then he heard voices in front of his room or he heard that the door was opening but he didn't bother find out who it was. The only thing he concentrate on was to breath and bear the pain.

Suddenly Toushiro heard the echo of footsteps, but he wasn't sure because they seemed to be far away. The door was opened and he could see a black and orange shadow of a person that rushed towards him and shouted his name

"Toushiro!"

##

Ichigo had opened all the doors in the corridor but didn't find anything. He came to the last door on the left and opened it. The air in there was inconceivably hot and Ichigo had to take a step back to get air into his lungs. He took a deep breath and went into the room.

'What is in here that they heat the room that much…'

Ichigo stopped his thought as he saw a small figure that lay on the floor.

"What the-" he breathed

"Toushiro!"

Ichigo ran to the small Captain and knelt beside him.

"Kuro…saki..?" Toushiro said weakly. He tried to sit up but he failed.

"Oh god Toushiro, what did they do with you?" Ichigo asked in horror when he saw in what contition the boy was. "I'll take you away from here" With that the orange haired Shinigami took Toushiro in his arms and nearly let him fall on the ground again when Toushiro winced and inhaled sharply in pain.

Ichigo was about to say something when a voice came from behind

"Ah, you want to save your lil' friend. I'm afraid to say that you won´t be succesful with that"

The substitue Shinigami jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around and saw a certain pink haired Espada.

"Hey, why don't you say something? Scared?" The Espada said grinning.

"Scared?" Ichigo replied "Of an Arrancar with pink hair? Tch. Only in your dreams."

"Oh. You try to be funny, so that no one can see that you're scared to death"

"Just piss off!"

"I'm not interested to do so" Szayel said. "And you won't get away with our little… _friend_"

"Try to stop me!" Ichigo said in an angry tone and held Toushiro protectively in his arms.

"Oh I will not only try" The Espada slowly took a few steps forward and at the same time Ichigo backes away.

"Like I said. You're scared" The evil grin on his face become bigger. "Now..Give the little Captain back and I will let you escape.."

"Never"

"Okay then I guess the only thing I can do, is.." a pink Reiatsu ball formed in his hand "..this"

"Cero?" Ichigo glared at Szayel. With Toushiro in his arms was that the only thing he could do. Even when he moves to much he will hurt the little boy.

"If you fire a Cero on me then it will hurt Toushiro as well. And do you think Aizen will be happy when you kill him?" Ichigo said and hoped that this will work .

"He won't die from it" and without another word he fired the Cero off.

"Shit" Ichigo prepared himself for that what was about to come the next second..he shut his eyes and…nothing happened.

Surprised he opened his eyes and the only thing he saw was a dark red coulered circle out of nowhere.

"What-?" Ichigo and Szayel said at the same moment and Ichigo was pulled in the crimson circle.

The next second Ichigo found himself somewhere in the desert of Hueco Mundo with its white sand and the black sky..

"Ahh, that was close ne, Kusosaki-san?"

"Urahara-san what..?" Ichigo asked dumbly and It seems like he forgot that the little taicho was in his arm because he nearly let him fall on the ground. "Ah! Urahara-san! Please do something Toushiro is-"

"I see it. We'll go to the soul society, don't worry. But we have to hurry. An Espada could come every moment"

##

**Authors Note: **

Okay I´m already working on the next chapter so you won't wait long! :D

Review please^^


End file.
